


5 times Steve and Bucky had a picture of each other

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times that Steve and Bucky saw, or had a picture of each other.</p><p>CACW spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Steve and Bucky had a picture of each other

**Author's Note:**

> The 5 things structure is something different for me but after the pain of CACW I thought I should write some fluff. I actually really enjoyed writing it, so expect some more 5 things stories in the future.
> 
> I hope you like it.

**Steve - 1935**

Steve was the first one to wake up. Again. It was always the same when he and Bucky had a sleepover, but he didn’t mind. He could never get back to sleep again - once his brain woke up, that was it - so he carefully got out of bed so not to wake Bucky, and reached for his sketchbook. Bucky had bought him a brand new one, along with so brand new pencils, for his 16th birthday. He didn’t stop thanking him for weeks.

Sketchbook now balanced carefully on his lap and pencil in hand, Steve sat back up in bed and thought about what to draw. He looked around the room for a few minutes, but other than him, Bucky and the odd piece of furniture there was nothing but empty space.

It was at that moment Bucky mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. Steve looked over and was instantly captivated by how the light in the room feel on him just right, and almost on autopilot the pencil in his hand began moving lightly on a fresh piece of paper.

After a while, Bucky's right hand appeared, then his arm, thrown on the pillow above his head. Slowly but surely a very lifelike His lips were last - just because Steve always found that drawing mouths was generally the hardest, but also because his chest was feeling pretty tight by this point. But for some reason this portrait was one that took him no time at all. Actually, he didn’t even need that much reference. He was surprised that he knew the curve of Bucky's lips before he even really looked.

He finally finished shading in everything before he started to feel the tug of an asthma attack in his chest. He coughed softly, and Bucky's eyes opened instantly.

‘You okay, Steve? Need your inhaler?’

Steve nodded and quickly closed his sketchbook, hiding away the portrait, and hoping that Bucky thought that his cheeks were red just because of the asthma attack.

_____________

**Bucky - 1942**

‘So, who are you boys fighting for?’

It was another cool night, and everyone in his barracks couldn’t sleep again. Not that they hadn't tried, but staying up talking was better than facing some of the nightmares.

One by one, the boys answered from the depths of their beds.

‘My Mom’.

‘My Dad’.

‘My Sister’.

‘My Girl’.

Each answer drifted up into the air, and with each one everything - the war, the gunshots, the screaming, seemed more and more faraway. When you were fighting for someone, you could tell yourself that anything was worth it - because anything is, for the right person.

Before long, Bucky realised that he was going to have to provide an answer. Obviously he knew why he signed up. Of course he did.

He rolled over so that could grab hold of the faded picture that he kept hidden under his pillow. There they were, smiling proudly at the camera, arms around each other like they were going to take over the world. How he wished that he could jump into the photograph and live it all again.

How he wished that Steve was here. His familiar smiled flashed up at him, and his heart instantly felt lighter.

‘What about you, Barnes?’

Bucky sucked in a breath and hid the picture back under his pillow, so Steve was close to him.

‘My best friend’.

________

**Steve - 2014**

Steve stared up at the face of his best friend and tried not to cry. It felt like he was standing at his gravestone, almost. Not his final resting place, of course, but close.

Steve couldn't actually visit his real gravestone so this really did feel like he was saying goodbye to him, somehow. Especially because he was actually seeing him again. I bet his therapist would have something to say about this during their next session, but it's true. He was seeing him again - because right now he was looking right into his eyes.

Oh God. He didn’t realise how much he missed him until he saw his face again, even in the faded photograph that the museum placed next to a short biography.

He looked so… happy. Even during war, he still managed to offer his genuine, kind smile to the photographer.

God, he missed him so much.

But if he stood here too long, even in his civilian guise, he'd attract attention.

So he whispered a goodbye under his breath and resisted wiping his eyes until he turned away.

_______

**Bucky - 2016**

Bucky spun the postcard holder around gently, scared that he might use a little too much force and the postcards would fly everywhere.

What was he even doing in the gift shop? He'd come to the museum to try and find out about his past life, he'd spent a few hours there, he’d learnt a lot - and now he was stood in the gift shop, staring at the postcard section like he was looking for something.

Was he? He wasn't even sure. But what else did he have to do other then head home, so he let his eyes drift lazily over the different postcards that you could buy. Various historical figures, some famous paintings… and Steve Rogers.

It was a publicity shot, his face in profile, the American flag filling in the background behind him. He had his costume on. The whole thing oozed patriotism. But, according to the museum, that was Steve to a T. He didn’t really know any different. But he should.

He stared into the glossy, hard eyes of the man he should know, the man he'd spent all morning trying to know, because HYDRA had stolen memories from him - and before he knew it he'd picked up a postcard and carried it over to the cashier.

Later on, he'd slip the postcard carefully into his current memory notebook. HYDRA had made him forget all about his once best friend, and if he has a reminder of a place he could go to remember, if he had a reminder of what Steve looked like...  
Then maybe, if HYDRA found him again, he'd remember more of Steve next time.

He hoped so.

_______

**Steve - 2016**

Steve sighed as he rushed around looking for his phone. He never lost his shield, but he was always losing track of his phone. He didn’t have them in his day, okay? Sometimes he forgot that he even had a phone until Natasha chastised him for not texting her back when she bumped into him.

But the one time he remembered, he couldn't find it. ‘Where is it?’ He groaned under his breath as he reached until the couch cushions.

Ah, got it. He had no idea how it'd got there, but at least he didn’t have to worry PR about someone finding it and knowing top secret information.

He pressed a button and his lockscreen flashed up at him. It was a selfie - he and Bucky, smiling wide. They had just come home from a mission and were delirious from the adrenaline, so the photo was a little blurry - but it was one of his favourites. It was one of the first selfies that they took together - he didn’t know how he talked Bucky into it, but since then he couldn’t stop Bucky taking selfies and photos all the time. Steve was the same, but he just didn’t like to admit it.

The sight of his friend smiling up at him, with his arm around him in the photo, made Steve smile too.

He was so pleased that they had phones now, so he could take as many photos that he liked. Especially of Bucky, and him and Bucky. Together.

That was one of the best things about the future, he thought, and he entered his password and pressed the part of his phone's screen that called Bucky.

‘Hey, Steve.’

‘Hey, Buck.’

‘Have you been on instagram lately? That selfie of us from Coney Island last week has got 1,000 likes…’

It really was.


End file.
